The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for switching sessions in carrying out processes.
When a user logs in, the personal computer used by the log-in user typically has its operating system carry out processes based on the settings corresponding to the user in question.
The operating system may switch sessions each corresponding specifically to one of a plurality of users. In such a case, if one session requests for its process the use of resources that are currently utilized by some other session, the process of the requesting session may not be accomplished for lack of resources. Illustratively, one session may attempt to execute unattended recording of a reserved TV program but may be incapable of carrying it out if another session is using the tuner needed for the recording.